His hurt, Her Fault
by Sway3000
Summary: Set after episode 10 "Wilson". When Cuddy finds out Wilson had purchase her loft, she goes to confront House but finds out he had nothing to do with it do. She also realizes by being with Lucas, she had hurt House in so many ways she couldn't imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic in while, plz let me know what you guys think about this chappie :) **

* * *

It was the week after Wilson had purchase Cuddy's loft. Both House and Wilson spent the entire week avoiding Cuddy because they knew once she found out, she'd mad as hell. It didn't take Cuddy long to find out and indeed she was angry. And of course, the first person that came to mind was House. She also realizes that both Wilson and House were avoiding her. So she decided to pay House a visit. When she arrived at his office, she saw that he was fully focused on the file that was laid out in front of him. After few seconds of staring at him, she pushes the glass door open and entered his office. She stood 2 feet away from his desk and stared at him with angry eyes. Feeling the presence of someone in the same room as him, he took his attention off the file to see who it was. He wasn't surprise to see Cuddy standing there. He knew sooner or later she'd blame him for what happened to her loft.

"Cuddy, what do I----"

"Oh cut the crap!" Cuddy cut him off.

"How could you do this to me? After I told you that there was nothing between us and that probably there will never be anything between us, you still tried to ruin my relationship with Lucas. House, we were going to buy that house and start something special there." Cuddy said in an enraged voice. House got up from his chair, went around his desk, stood a few inches away from Cuddy, and looked her in the eye. "There are two things wrong with what you just said. One, after thanksgiving, I wouldn't dream of ruining your so called relationship. And two, I didn't buy your damn loft, Wilson did. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a life to go save." House said coldly before leaving his office and leaving her standing there alone. As she stood there alone, she felt somewhat hurt and guilty by his words._ When did things get like this between us House_? She thought to herself.

* * *

Cuddy had returned down to her office and sat behind her desk thinking about her conversation she had with House earlier. Failing to get any work completed, she felt that she needed to talk to someone, so she went to go see Wilson. When she got to his office, she softly knocked on his door. "Come in" she heard him say. She opened the door and walked in and sat on his couch.

"Hey" Wilson greeted her. He could that she wanted to about something.

"I talked to House Earlier." said she looking at the floor.

"Oh, what happened?" Wilson asked.

"I was angry about my loft and I thought that he had full responsibility for what happened. I asked him why he would try to ruin my relationship with Lucas. He told me after thanksgiving, he wouldn't dream about ruining my relationship. And that he didn't buy my loft, you did. Why Wilson?" she asked. She didn't except Wilson to do something like that to her or anyone as a matter of fact.

"You hurt my friend, so you had to be punish." He implied in a simple tone.

"Wait, now am the bad person in this situation? Why are you on his side?" she asked. At this point was Wilson was angry.

"This time he didn't do anything wrong, you did. You ask how could I? How could you? I mean am glad you found some type of happiness with Lucas but telling him about House's hallucinations was uncalled for. It was none of his business to begin with. And to top it all, what you did on thanksgiving was very low. Even House, the biggest jerk of them all, wouldn't do something like that. House was trying to show you that he changed." Wilson stated in a wrathful manner. He was going to continue but stopped his self because saw that Cuddy was on the verge of tears. After a moment of silence, when Wilson was sure that he calmed his self down, " If this is how it's going to be from now on, I mean if this is how you're going to act towards House, then I advise you to keep your distance from him." He said in a calm voice. Slighting nodding, Cuddy got up and left his office. She decided she had enough for the day.

* * *

It was around 11 pm and Cuddy was preparing to leave the hospital. As made her way through the parking lot, she thought about the latest events in her life. She was happy that she found a man like Lucas. She glad because she finally had man who she could depend on being there when she needed him. A man to love her when she was right, when she was wrong, when she was at her highs and at her lows. She got to her car, open the door, and got in. She put her hands on the wheel and let out of a heavy sign. Yeah, it was great that she had the man of her dreams but in the process, lost two close personal friends, if not, her only two friends. She starts the car and looks straight ahead. Lucas is a great but was he worth loosing two friends who has been through the thick and thin with her?

* * *

**leave a review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed too. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far :)  
**

* * *

That night, House couldn't sleep. His leg was bugging him more than usual lately and Cuddy was on his mind. He thought about their conversation that they had earlier. Cuddy seemed so angry at him about her loft. He also knew that his words had hurt her in someway but he didn't mean them to. The truth was, after he came from Mayfield, he was thinking more clearly. He did love Cuddy and want to a relationship with her. When Cuddy announced that her and Lucas were together, he immediately regretted the day he met Lucas. But what surprise him the most was that he was he would never except Cuddy to hurt him like she did on thanksgiving and over the past months. House was telling Wilson the truth when he told his that he was not okay. He was really hurt and the pain is growing more and more everyday inside of him. All House ever wanted was for Cuddy to be happy and if by being with Lucas makes her happy, then so be it.

* * *

The next morning, House woke up around 9:30. With no type of sleep last night, he left as if the energy within him was drained out of him. He stayed in bed for 10 more mins before getting ready to go to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, it was 11 O' clock. He made it just in time for Cuddy to see him coming in. As he was signing in, he silently cursed to himself when he realized Cuddy was coming his way.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You were suppose to be in hours ago." Cuddy said frowning a bit. Judging by the look on his face, she could tell that he didn't sleep last night.

"Am well aware of that." House replied. Grabbing his cane, he made his way towards the elevator. Feeling as if something was wrong, she followed him. "What's wrong House?" she asked in a concerned tone. _Oh now she's concern about me_, House thought. Thank god the elevator doors open when they did because he was not in the mood to deal with Cuddy at the moment. "House." she called after him. House let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you talking to me?" he asked in a loud tone. She didn't answer him, she was too shock by his words to say anything. Seeing this, House pushed the third floor button and then watch the doors close. He let out another sigh, this was going to be a long day.

When he finally got to his office, he set his backpack on the floor. He looked at the conference room but his team weren't there. He figured since it was close noon, they probably were leading for lunch. With nothing to do, he decided to go see Wilson. House was at Wilson's office within 3 mins. He entered his office and went to his couch.

"Thanks for knocking." Wilson said sarcastically which resulted in House smirking.

"Shouldn't you be working on a case or something?" Wilson asked.

"I don't have one." House replied.

"You want lunch?" Wilson asked after looking at his watch. House slightly nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cuddy was back in her office taking care of the stack of paperwork in front of her. At the same time, she was thinking about what was going on between her and House. When did things get so complicated? Well, things were always complicated but not like this. She had always loved House and wanted to be with him. The only things that was stopping her from making a move were that she was afraid and that she loved Lucas. She do love Lucas, right? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello." she answered

"Hey." Lucas greeted

"Hey, whats up?" She asked him as she smiled to her.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together? If you're not too busy of course." Lucas asked in a caring tone.

"Sure." Cuddy agreed.

"Good cause am standing outside your office." Lucas said smiling. Cuddy looked up and saw that he was standing there. Smiling, she got up and went to meet him. After a quick peck on the lips, they head to the cafeteria together.

* * *

When they arrived at cafeteria, Cuddy spotted House, Wilson and the team all having lunch together. After Cuddy and Lucas bought they lunch, Lucas suggested that they should go sit with rest of the crew. Cuddy didn't want to because she wanted to avoid the tension between her and House but she agreed anyways. As they approach them, they heard them laughing at something House had said. When got to their table, everyone became silent.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." House mumbled.

"What was that House?" Lucas asked him. House was about to answer him but he was cut off by Wilson.

"He said sure you can with us." Wilson glared at House, trying to get him to agree.

"Yeah, what he said." House concurred.

Lucas and Cuddy filled in the two seats that were empty. Cuddy sat next House which cause him to close his eyes for a brief moment, then reopening them. There was a moment of silence, till Wilson broke the silence.

"So, how are you guys?" Wilson asked.

"We're good, you?" Cuddy replied.

"Am fine, thanks" Wilson answered with a smile.

"Back to the conversation." House quickly stated. "Where did i left off?"

"You were saying the part when I dropped to the ground." Chase answered him.

"Right. So after the paramedics came and got Chase, I was looking for Wilson. When i found this man, he was drunk, pants less, and hanging with some strippers." House said.

"Oh god" Wilson added while sighing. Everyone started laughing.

"I walked up to him--"

"Was this after or before your hallucinations started? Cuddy told me everything, sorry I just want to know. You don't really have to tell me.....I thought it is was general question..ok i'll shut up now." Lucas cut House off. Cuddy quickly looked at Lucas, she was very shock.

House turned his attention to Cuddy. He was angry. Cuddy didn't even bother to look him in eye. She made a move to stand and leave but House pull her by the arm and made her sit back down. Her eyes widened as she looked at House. He was so angry that he didn't even know what to say.

"House, let her go please." Wilson asked gently. Wilson knew if things could really ugly within minutes. House didn't listening to Wilson, he kept he grip on Cuddy's arm.

"If you don't let her go, i'll make you." Lucas threaten. And that was all in took for House to snap.

"You'll make me?"

"Yeah." Lucas said standing up.

"Ok, this has gone--" Cuddy tried to reason with both of them but she was cut off by House

"MAKE. ME."

Lucas made his move towards House but Wilson quickly moved in between them. Wilson knew what House can do when he is very pissed off.

"House, let her go and lets get out of here." Wilson said trying to reason with him. House listened to Wilson and let Cuddy go. But he didn't make a move to leave.

"Cuddy, don't ever talk to me ever again because if you do, i'll make day you met me, a day you'll regret." House warned her. He and made move to leave but stopped when he heard Cuddy spoke.

"What is your damn problem!?" She yell at him.

"Haha, funny. You asked me that question earlier. You wanna whats my problem, Cuddy? My problem is that you are telling that thing you call your boyfriend, my damn business!!" House stated in an angry voice.

"That's enough House " Wilson said firmly as he grabbed House and left.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Suggestions? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. In the last chapter, I know there were many mistakes. I tried to fix them before pasting that chapter but FF wouldn't fix them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

After leaving the cafeteria, Wilson tried to catch up with House but failed. When Wilson reached his office, he found House sitting behind his desk looking straight at the floor.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked him. When Lucas said what he said, Wilson knew that House would be angry. What he did not except was for him to snap the way he did.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I would never do that." House said in a simple tone. "To be honest, I don't know what happened either. It was like I had lost the ability to control my actions." He added.

"Wow…um…no comment. Uh, I think my two O' clock should be waiting for me. But before I go, are you okay?" Wilson asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." House replied quickly. Wilson gave him a look letting him know that he knew he was lying. "Okay, am not fine, but am fine enough to be alone." he implied.

"Call me if you need anything." and with that, Wilson left.

House leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. When he reopened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling and he began to think. He did not mean for things to go down the way they did. Let alone, did he except for Lucas to bring up his personal life yet again. On the other hand, he always thought that he could trust Cuddy, but clearly, he was wrong. If they were to get pass this situation, how would he be able to trust her again? Although Cuddy was the blame for the most part of the situation, he knew how he handled things in cafeteria, was the wrong way to deal with things. House then leaned forward and began rubbing his thigh. This entire thinking process was causing his head and leg to hurt. He was starting to come to terms that maybe this is how things were meant to be.

* * *

After the show down in the cafeteria, Cuddy dragged Lucas into her office. She made sure that the doors were closed before she started to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL? LUCAS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Cuddy asked in an enraged voice.

"So House puts his hands on you and I can't get defensive? What type of BS is that?" Lucas countered. He was starting to get pissed off himself, but kept calm.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you bring House's personal business in public again! Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore complication between me and him, things got worst." Cuddy implied. Cuddy was still in disbelieve. On second thought, why would she? Over the course of their relationship, Cuddy realized that Lucas was a bit immature for his age.

Lucas closed the distance between them and put his arms around her. "Like I told him, I thought it was a general question. I did not except it to bother him like that. I'm Sorry." Lucas said sincerely while hugging her.

"Now I'm going to talk to him—" Cuddy began saying but was cut off by Lucas.

"Knowing House from personal experiences, I don't think that would be a good idea. I think it's best to leave him alone right now." Lucas assured her.

"You know what, I agree with you. So, I'll see you tonight?" Cuddy asked him.

"Of course." Lucas answered with a smile. "I'll leave you to finish your work here, later." Lucas said. Then he kissed her passionately before leaving. Cuddy was happy that she got things cleared up between her and Lucas. However, her only problem now was how was she going to deal with House?

* * *

"Can you believe what just happened?" Thirteen asked as her, Chase, Taub, and Foreman were walking to get back to work.

"I've never seen House like that before." Chase responded.

"Things just haven't been normal around here. I mean Cuddy not acting like herself and House, well, he has been different lately." Taub added.

"And I don't care. Come on, let's get back to work." Foreman said.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Chase asked Forman. But Forman just glanced at him and kept quiet.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly by. House completed a few clinic hours just to doing something. He eventually got bored, he spent the entire afternoon with Wilson. Now it was time for him to go home. As he was grabbing his backpack to leave, someone entered is office and that caused him to frown. To his surprise, it was Lucas.

"Hey House." Lucas greeted.

"Why are you here?" House questioned him.

"I came here to set things straight." Lucas answered. "You see, I want you to realize that whatever you had with Cuddy, is done. Therefore, you can stop trying to win her over. In addition, you would not want to continue because you would not want to play games with me. Trust me, you don't want to go that far with me" Lucas stated while half smiling.

"I wouldn't want to play games with you, interesting. See, I am a game myself and am sure you would not want to play me. If I were you, I'd ask myself this question, do I want to start a war with Gregory House?" House told him. With that House left Lucas standing in his office smirking. "Okay House, don't say I didn't warn you." Lucas said to himself.

* * *

**What did do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for all the reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 :) **

* * *

The next day, House found himself in Wilson's office sitting behind his desk and going through the files that were laid out on it. After spending most of the day with Wilson yesterday, House noted that he was acting a bit strange. House closed file number five when he came across a file titled "LUCAS". "Hmm, what's this?" House questioned himself. As he picked up the file, he pops his legs on Wilson's desk and begins scanning through the file. A few minutes later, Wilson came in and stood in the middle of the doorway.

"That's odd, the door says "James Wilson" and yet you're here" Wilson said as he closed the door and made himself comfortable on his couch. House took his attention off the file and stared at Wilson for a good minute.

"What?"

"You lied to me." House finally said.

"Lied to you? I lied to you about what?" Wilson asked, sounding a bit perplexed.

"Your two O' Clock yesterday. You didn't have one, you were doing something else. Am curious, tell me." House answered him.

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Wilson asked. House simply shook his head. "Eventually I was going to tell you. See, what happened was a few days ago, when I got into my car to leave the hospital, it wouldn't start. Finally after 30 minutes of trying, it had started. Then the same thing happened again two days ago. So yesterday, I took my car to a mechanic. He pop the hood open and found that the wires were all screwed up. The mechanic told me that someone had to screw up the wires like that because wires can't do that on their own. So, I figure someone is messing with me." Wilson implied.

"That explains this Lucas file."

"Yeah, pretty much. I think maybe, he is trying to get even with me because of Cuddy's loft." Wilson said while nodding his head.

"Speaking of Lucas, yesterday night, he came to my office. He was telling me that whatever I had with Cuddy is done. Then he said I don't want to play games with him because I wouldn't want to go that far with him." House explained.

Wilson chuckled at what House said. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead ass. I don't trust this guy." House confirmed.

"How do we tell Cuddy?"

"That, I don't know. It's bad enough that Lucas has her wrapped around his finger." House stated.

"Then where does that leave you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked softly. House hesitated a bit before answering.

"I don't really know." House answered in a low tone.

"I'll talk to her" Wilson said. At first, House stared at Wilson with uncertain eyes, but eventually he nodded. A few seconds after that, Foreman pops his head in.

"We have a case." He said. House took his feet off Wilson's desk and made his way towards the door. "Tell her am sorry." House said before closing the door behind him. Hearing that, Wilson decided to go see Cuddy now.

* * *

When Wilson arrived at Cuddy's office, he softly knocks a few times on the door. When he heard her say "come in", he entered her office. He found her sitting on her couch going through some files. He decided to take the seat next to her.

"Hey Wilson, I haven't seen you since the cafeteria the other day." Cuddy said.

"Same here. How are you?" Wilson asked with a smile.

"Am good. Things are going good with Lucas and Rachel. How about yourself?" Cuddy asked him in a joyful tone.

"Am fine, thanks. I just a have a friend with a shattered heart." Wilson replied. Hearing Wilson's words made Cuddy looked away for a moment. Thinking about House made her feel guilty.

"How is he?" She asked in a soft tone.

"He is not okay, Cuddy. But he wanted me to tell you that he is sorry." Wilson answered.

"Oh. When you see him, tell am sorry too." Cuddy said while she brought her attention back to Wilson.

"Sure thing. Oh and did I mention that Lucas paid him a visit last night?" Wilson asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"No." Cuddy replied, frowning a bit. "What happened?" She asked in an eager manner.

"He threatened House by saying that House should forget whatever he had with you because he knows that House doesn't want to play games with him." Wilson implied.

"I don't believe that." Cuddy simply said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, are you telling me that don't believe me? For the love god Cuddy, the guy is a private investigator. Are sure you can trust a guy like that?" Wilson questioned in a raged voice.

"Look Wilson, I know Lucas, he wouldn't do that." Cuddy explained.

"You know him? Cuddy, you have been dating the man for a few months and you say you know him. Are you on something?" Wilson asked in a surprised tone. This was not the Lisa Cuddy he knew.

"Look, I don't know what you are trying to do, but I'll tell you this, it's not working."

"Look Cuddy, you are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. Lucas is not the guy who you think he is." Wilson implied.

"Am getting sick and tired of you and House telling me who I should be with. I'm a grown ass woman for crying out loud. Is it that hard for you guys to accept my decision? It shouldn't be" Cuddy stated. Wilson just simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cuddy asked.

"He has gotten into head, huh? You maybe happy now, but at the end of the day, the question you need to be asking yourself is, did I make right decision." Wilson said in a simple tone. "But I want you to answer this question for me, who are you? All of a sudden, you've turned into a woman who is incapable of making her own decisions. What happened?" Wilson asked in a curious tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Do me a favor, get the hell out of my office!" Cuddy demanded. Wilson got up and headed towards the door, but before he lifted, he took a last glance at her and simply shook his. And with he was out the door.

Cuddy was beyond pissed off. _How dare Wilson talk to me in that manner?_ Cuddy questioned herself. She could make decisions for herself and she knew she was doing the right thing by being with Lucas. Or at least that's what she thought.....

* * *

**What do you guys think? Suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Last week, school got the best of me. But now I have two weeks off, so I can writing more :) Enjoy chapter 5. **

* * *

Later that day, House and his team had managed to stabilize their patient after he nearly crashed. House was standing in front of the whiteboard reviewing his patient's symptoms. He was trying to figure out where he went wrong. He was positive that he had made the right diagnosis. Just then, Wilson entered his office.

"So, I talked to Cuddy." Wilson informed him.

"Oh." House replied, but he kept his attention on the whiteboard.

"She accepted your apology and she told me to let you know that she was sorry as well." Wilson said.

"Nice. Anything else?" House asked taking his attention off the whiteboard.

"We got into an argument." Wilson replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hearing this caused House to frown a bit.

"An argument?" House questioned.

"Yeah, I told her about your conversation with Lucas and she went into defense mood," Wilson implied. "She said that he wouldn't do such a thing. A few moments after, she kicked me out her office." Wilson added. "What are we going to do, House?"

"Nothing we can do." House replied in a simple tone.

"You're right; I guess we'll just have to wait for something to happen."

"Yeah, what time are you leaving?" House asked. Wilson took a glance at his watch before answering.

"Well its 6 and am a bit tired. I'll be out of here by 6:30. What about you?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know. I have to make sure my patient doesn't crash again." House replied bringing his attention back to the whiteboard.

"Well, I'll see you later." And with that being said, Wilson left. With this situation going on, Wilson felt so out of place. He just hoped that it would be all over soon.

* * *

Cuddy on the other hand, was on her way home. After her argument with Wilson, she couldn't focus on work. When did her life become so complicated? All she wanted was a nice loving man in her life, not this mess. She started thinking about what Wilson had said. What if Lucas wasn't the guy who she thought he was? _No_, she thought. Wilson couldn't be right. Lucas was a nice loving guy who wouldn't hurt a soul. _Wilson doesn't know what he's talking about,_ she said in her mind as pulled up in her driveway. When she entered her house, she could hear the TV. She took off her coat and made her way towards the living room. And there, she saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"Look whose home early." Lucas said with a smile on his face. He watched her put her coat on the edge on the couch and watched her approach him.

"Lisa, is there something bothering you?" Lucas asked in a soft caring voice as she took a seat next to him. He put an arm around her and she leaned into his touch.

"Wilson and I argued today." She said in a low tone.

"What happened?"

"Well he came into my office and told me that House had apologized for his latest actions. Then he told me that you paid House a visit a last night and that you threatened him." Cuddy replied looking straight Lucas in the eye. She noticed that he his facial expression changed. "I told him you wouldn't do that." She added.

"I did visit House last night and I did threaten him." Lucas admitted.

"Wait a minute, what?" Cuddy asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Lisa, look, you are my girl. I am just trying to protect you." Lucas explained.

"Protect me from what!?" Cuddy snapped.

"Lisa calm down. I just don't want you to get hurt." Lucas tried to explain.

"News flash Lucas, I'm hurting inside. Do you know what I've lost over the past few months? A friend; more than just a friend actually." Cuddy said as she got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Lisa-" Lucas tried.

"Lucas, I just want to be alone right now." Cuddy told him as she closed the door behind her. What had she done to deserve this? She should have listened to Wilson. She sat on the edge of her bed and held her face in her hands. Why couldn't things be simple? She had a man in her life that loved her and cared for her. In her mind, that's what she wanted but her heart wanted something else. Her heart didn't want normal, her heart wanted something dangerous, something that made life worth living. And that something was House. House, it's always been House. He was always there, at her highs and lows.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open and slammed shut. Tears started to build up in her eyes. Why couldn't she realize this before? She was blind by what she thought was love. She's not blind anymore, she knows what she wants. But little did she know those were not the only tears she'd be shedding tonight.

* * *

Lucas was in his car, heading somewhere to think. Lucas was angry, not at Cuddy, but at himself. He knew this was going to happen. He knew sooner or later Cuddy would have figured out what she wanted. He wasn't going to let her go without fight, he loved her too much. Lucas found himself parked across Wilson's house two hours later. He thought for a good minute before deciding what to do. He pulled out his phone and decided to give Wilson a ringer under an unknown number. The phone ranged four times before Wilson picked up.

"Hello?" Wilson answered.

"Hello Wilson." Lucas greeted him.

"Who is this?" Wilson questioned frowning.

"Lucas."

"What the hell do you want?" Wilson asked him in harsh tone.

"I was hoping my message got across clearly when I talked to House last night, but it didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you and House to stay away from Lisa. I was hoping that you got the message a few days ago, when you were having problems with your car. And yeah that was my doing, just in case you didn't know." Lucas replied.

"What's your problem? You finally realized Cuddy doesn't want you?" Wilson said with a chuckle. Lucas jaw clenched.

"Since both you and House didn't get my message the first time, we'll see if you guys get it this time." Lucas stated with a smirk.

"Lucas, don't take this to extreme measures." Wilson warned him.

"Haha, but you see, I've already have." Lucas said with a chuckle. And with that he was long gone.

"Lucas? Lucas!?" Wilson yelled into the phone. Wilson was a bit confused by Lucas's words. _I've already have_, what does that mean? Wilson question himself. And that's when it hit him. Wilson quickly dialed House's number and began pacing back and forth. The phone ranged about 5 times before House answered.

"House." House answered.

"House, whatever you do don't drive your car." Wilson stated quickly hoping it wasn't too late.

"Why? What's going on?" House asked.

"I think Lucas did something to your car. He just called me saying that since we didn't get his message the first time, then maybe we'll get it now." Wilson explained.

"Wilson, I think if there was something wrong with my car, I would have known by now. It's working fine." House informed him.

"Then what the hell did he mean by that?" Wilson asked in a confused tone.

"Relax Wilson, he is probably just messing with your he—" House stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"House?"

"Wilson, my brakes are not working." House said trying to stay calm.

"Umm…umm…turn off your car or something!" Wilson suggested. His heart was begun racing.

"I can't, the keys are stuck! I'm pressing on the brakes and nothing is happen---" And with that, Wilson suddenly heard tires screeching and a loud bang which sounded like a gun shot.

"House!? Can you hear me!? House!?" Wilson no longer heard House. All he heard was the sound tires screeching again and the sound of shattered glass. House managed to hear Wilson's voice but he wasn't able to say anything. He was in so much pain. But before he blacked out, Cuddy popped up in his mind. Few seconds later, he was out cold.

Wilson grabbed his keys, ran out to his car, pulled out his driveway and began speeding towards the hospital. This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, 24 reviews for the last chapter, awesome.** **Thanks for all the reviews. I'd like to thank my Beta, Kahlan Cypher, for helping me with this chapter :)**

* * *

Wilson arrived at the hospital just in time to see the paramedics rushing House's battered body in. Wilson quickly began helping with the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes. Judging by the blood that was running down House's face, Wilson concluded that he probably had a cracked skull. But the question was, how severe were his injuries? Wilson was grateful to see House's team as they began helping with the situation.

"He's not breathing!" Thirteen yelled.

"Somebody get the paddles in here!" Wilson yelled. When Nurse Brenda brought in the paddles, Wilson quickly grabbed them from her.

"Charging!"

"Clear!" All Chase, Thirteen, and Taub could do was stand at a distance and watch Wilson and Foreman try to stabilize House. They were in shock. House had left the hospital nearly 30 minutes ago to go home. What the hell happened? That was the question that was on their minds. After many attempts of trying to stabilize House, they finally succeeded.

"He's back." Wilson announced. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Wilson then motioned everyone to leave the room so the nurses could do their part. Once they were all standing outside House's room, questions were being asked.

"What the hell? He just left about 30 minutes" Foreman asked.

"How did this happen?" Thirteen asked.

"Look, before I start answering questions, we have to get something straight first. This is a personal matter and I'd like to keep it that way." Wilson stated firmly. The team nodding and waited for Wilson to continue.

"This all started when I received a phone call from Lucas about an hour ago. He told me since House and I didn't get his message that first time, then maybe we would get it now. With that being said, he hung up. I was a bit confused by his words. And that's when it hit me. I figured that he had probably done something to House's car. I called House to let him know but House told me that his car was working fine. A few moments later, he told me that his brakes were not functioning. Moments after, all I heard was a loud bang. So I rushed here as quickly as I could." Wilson explained.

"Oh God," Thirteen whispered in shock.

"I didn't trust the guy from day one." Chase said.

"So this accident was not an accident." Foreman concluded.

"No it was not. And one more thing, Cuddy doesn't know about this. So if she asks you guys for him, don't say a word." Wilson warned.

"But when she does find out, what do we do then?" Taub asked. Wilson took a glance at House's body before answering.

"Nothing. When she finds out, she'll have to deal with me." Wilson replied.

"Alright." Taub said.

"I'll keep you guys updated on his condition. Right now, for the looks of it, it doesn't look like he is going to be waking up anytime soon." Wilson said as he watched the nursed do their jobs.

The team nodded and they all left. Wilson continued standing outside House' room waiting for the nurse to finish up. When they were done, Wilson gave the nurses a quick nod before re-entering the room. He took a seat in the chair that was next to House's bed. Wilson observed his friend's body. It didn't look like he suffered too many injuries, but he could tell that House was in a lot of pain. Wilson sat there in silence, hoping House would wake up soon.

* * *

Cuddy had eventually cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she felt a warm body next to hers. She turned to her right side and found Lucas sleeping peacefully. She then turned back to her left side and saw that is was 6:30 A.M. She silently cursed herself and tried to climb out of her bed slowly. But she was stopped from doing so when she felt a hand gently grabbed by the waist. Lucas was awake.

"Morning sweetheart." Lucas greeted her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning. Where were you last night?" Cuddy questioned him.

"Well, after you told me you wanted to be alone, I went out for some fresh air." Lucas replied.

"And it took you that long?" Cuddy asked him curiously.

"I wanted to give you enough time to cool off." Lucas implied.

"I don't believe you." Cuddy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on, Lisa, seriously?" Lucas questioned her.

"Yeah."

"It's the truth." Lucas told her in a sincere tone as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Fine. I have to get ready for work." Cuddy said as she got out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. When she entered her bathroom, she closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She let out sigh. _I should probably talk to House today_, she thought to herself. After few moments, she decided to get ready for work. She could already tell that this was going to be another long day.

* * *

Wilson was still by House's side. He was right. House didn't suffer many injuries, but the ones he suffered were pretty severe. He had suffered a fractured skulled and three bruised ribs.

"Hey."

Wilson looked up and was a bit surprise to see Thirteen standing there. "Hey." He greeted her back with a smile. She took a few steps forward and stopped when she reached in front of House's bed.

"How is he?" Thirteen asked as she looked at House. This was her second time seeing her boss in this type of condition.

"Well, he suffered a fractured skull and three bruised ribs. His leg is fine, which is good news. I just don't know when he is going to wake up." Wilson replied.

"Don't worry, he is going to wake up soon." Thirteen said with a smile. "You look really tired."

"Well, I've been awake for some hours now. But he's my friend; someone has to be here for him." Wilson said with a light chuckle.

"Well you should go home and get some rest. We'll keep an eye on him. If something goes wrong, we'll call you." Thirteen assured him. Wilson thought for a while. A few hours of rest is not such a bad idea. He really did need a few hours of sleep.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong call me immediately." Wilson said as he got up and walked over to her. She simply nodded. Before Wilson left, she put hands around his neck and hugged him. And he returned the hug. She knew he needed someone to lean on at the moment. A few moments later, they broke the embrace.

"Thank you." Wilson said a smile.

"Anytime." She replied with a smile as well. Wilson nodded and with that he left.

* * *

It was around 10:30 A.M, when Cuddy decided to give House a case to work. She made her way to the elevators, pushed the button, and waited for the doors to open. A few seconds later, the doors opened. Once she stepped inside the elevator she began to think. What was she going to say to House? They hadn't talked to each other in a while. The elevator ride came to an end when she had reached House's floor. When she arrived at his office, she saw House's team but no House. Cuddy pushed the glass door open and entered his office.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked in a demanding tone. House's team looked at one another and remained silent.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Where's House?" Cuddy asked them again in a louder tone.

"Don't know, don't care." Foreman answered her.

"Well, when you guys see him, tell I have a case for him." Cuddy said.

"Will do." Chase replied.

"And you guys can't just sit here and do nothing. Go complete some clinic hours." Cuddy ordered. With that, she left.

"Am surprised she hasn't found out yet." Taub said.

"She runs this hospital, she'll find out sooner and later." Thirteen , Foreman got up and headed towards the door.

"Where you are going?" Chase questioned him.

"The lady said go do some clinic hours." Foreman replied as he walked out the office. Hearing this, the rest of the team decided to follow him.

* * *

Cuddy was down in the clinic signing off a few papers. _Where the hell is he? _She questioned herself. After she was done signing the papers, two tall muscular officers approached her.

"Are you Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes I am. How may I assist you gentlemen?" Cuddy asked. She wasn't sure what's was going on but she could tell it had to do with something dealing with House.

"My name is Officer Carter and this is my partner Officer Anderson. We'd like to have a word with you in private." Officer Carter said.

"Sure, right this way." Cuddy said as she led them to her office. Judging by the tone of Officer Carter, this seemed serious. "You guys may have a seat." Cuddy told them as she walked around her desk and took seat of her own. She waited until the two Officers to have a seat before she said anything else.

"Now, how may I help you?" Cuddy asked.

"We don't know if you are aware of this yet, but at approximately at 1:00 A.M. this morning, Dr. House was involved in a severe car accident and he was admitted here." Officer Carter informed her

"Wait, what? Is he alright?" Cuddy asked in shock. House was in a car crash. How come no one told her?

"Well he is here in your hospital, am sure you'll find out if he lived or not." Officer Anderson said.

"We were at the scene of the crash. Judging by the damages that were done to 's car, we've concluded that this was no accident." Officer Carter explained.

"Are you saying this was done purposely?" Cuddy asked frowning a bit. "Yes, we are. Is the there anyone you know that are have any conflicts with as of late?" Officer Anderson asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know to be honest. and I haven't really seen eye to eye with each other lately." Cuddy informed them.

"And why is that?" Officer Carter asked her.

"It's a personal matter but I assure you, it wouldn't exceed to this level." Cuddy implied.

"Would you mind explaining to us this personal matter?" Officer Carter asked. Cuddy hesitated a bit before answering the question.

" and I have a long history together. We've been dancing around each other for years. But a about 5 or 6 months ago, I started dating a Private Investigator he had hired last year. Both of them were friends. But at the time I started dating him, was currently in away on a business trip. When he returned, things were not necessarily normal." Cuddy explained.

"Who is this Private Investigator you speak of?" Officer Anderson questioned her.

"Lucas Douglas." Cuddy replied. Hearing this caused both of the Officers to glance at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Cuddy asked them.

"Lucas Douglas is very dangerous individual." Officer Carter replied as sounding a bit surprised. Cuddy didn't the type of woman to fall for a guy like Lucas. His guess was that she was after a normal relationship.

"If he wants you dead, then you're dead." Officer Anderson added.

"Oh god." Cuddy whispered in shock.

"Are there any video tapes we could view of Dr. House leaving the hospital last night?" Officer Carter asked.

"Yes, give me a moment while I page my assistant." Cuddy replied as her page her assistant. A few moments later, her assistant came in.

"Yes ." "Can you take these gentlemen up to the surveillance room please?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure." "Thank you for your time. We'll keep in touch." Officer Anderson said as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, one more thing, if you guys have been dancing around each other for years, why not claim him." Officer Carter stated as he got up and gave her a wink. Cuddy simply smiled at his words, he was right.

"Have a pleasant day Dr. Cuddy." Officer Carter said as he close the door behind him. Cuddy couldn't believe what she had just experienced. She had to get Lucas out of her life quickly for her and Rachel's sake. But that had to wait, House was somewhere in her hospital. It was time for her to go House hunting.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of searching, Cuddy finally found his room. Cuddy gasped when she saw him. There he was laying there motionless on the hospital bed. She felt guilty and hurt at the same time. It was her fault that he was laying there in his condition. She also saw Wilson was sitting in the chair that was next to his bed. Wilson knew this whole time and he didn't tell her anything. Finally Cuddy decided to enter his room. Hearing the door sliding open, Wilson looked up to find Cuddy standing there. His blood began to boil.

"GET. OUT."

There was no room for discussion.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Who's ready for a Wilson and Cuddy show down? I am lol :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am extremely sorry about this super late update. The past few months have been difficult for me when it came to my family. But I'm back now and everything is fine now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

**Cuddy was a bit overwhelmed by Wilson's sudden burst of anger. But she knew the reason why he was angry and she didn't blame him one bit. But right now just wasn't the right moment to start arguing.

"Look, I get that you are angry with me right now but now isn't the right moment to start arguing." Cuddy said trying to reason with him.

"Do you not understand what 'Get Out' means?" Wilson asked in a cruel tone as he slowly rose from his seat and made his way to her.

"Wilson,--"

"I don't really have time for this, Cuddy. You're right, this isn't the right moment to start arguing. So do us both a favor and leave." Wilson told her firmly.

"That's not what I meant." Cuddy said in a direct manner.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean?" Wilson asked with his full of sarcasm.

"Wilson, I came to visit House, not to argue with you."

"Oh now you care?"

"What do you mean, Wilson?" She asked sounding a bit perplexed. She has always cared about House, where was all of this coming from?

Wilson chuckled dryly. "You really want me to take you there again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When House came back from Mayfield, he came back as a changed man. You were afraid to admit that to yourself because you thought you had everything you needed because you were with Lucas. For the first time in a while, everyone was witnessing a different side of House. You were scared because for the first time in a while, House looked as if he was capable of handling a relationship. But you being the stubborn Dean of Medicine you are, you forced yourself to believe that House couldn't have change, you just couldn't accept that. News flash Cuddy, it's not a secret. Everyone knows House has changed. But you're forcing yourself to be happy with a man who can't make you happy like House does. And deep down inside, you know that's true. But as you continued this little act of yours, you've hurt House in so many ways. I didn't even think that was possible." Wilson told her.

"But congratulations, you've proved your point. And I guess you got what you wanted as well." He added in a low tone as he glanced at House.

"Wilson, this was not what I wanted and I didn't do this." Cuddy said realizing he blamed her for this.

"Of course you didn't do this. You're perfect boy toy did. Look, I know what happened. I want you to leave because when I look at you, you remind me of him and whole bunch of things that's gonna me to loose it."

Cuddy didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything because Wilson was right. If she had the ability to take all her actions over the past few months back, she would have in a heartbeat. But she couldn't, the damage was already done. She didn't want to hurt House nor Wilson. She just wanted that normal life.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy said breaking the silence as she the tears that were threatening to roll down her face.

"To be honest, I don't need your apologies." Wilson told her dryly. He then turned his attention over to House and said "But he does." He sighed. "Cuddy, I'm not against you, I am against your actions." He told her softly. "But I'd still like it if you'd leave."

Cuddy simply nodded her head and made her way out of the room. Wilson could see the hurt expression on her face as she left the room. He didn't mean to be hurtful in any kind of way but he just couldn't deal with Cuddy with all of this going on.

As Wilson turned to returned to his seat, his eyes were immediately greeted by House's.

"Hey." Wilson greeted him as took at few steps closer to him.

"Hey." He replied. House looked at his surroundings. He knew he was in a hospital but he didn't know why.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. But why?"

Wilson grew worried. He knew House's injuries were pretty bad, but he didn't expect any memory lost.

"You don't remember you being in an accident?"

"That explains why everything hurts." House said as the past events began flowing back to him.

He was talking to Wilson, then everything went black..

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah." Hearing that cause Wilson to let out a sign a relief.

"Good cause you had me worrying for a moment there.." Wilson said. "So how do you feel?"

" I feel like crap." House replied in a low tone as he tried to push his self up. "But now that I think about it, I feel a bit surprised as well." He added.

Why?" Wilson was a bit confused. What was there to be surprised about?

"You grew a set. You stepped up to Cuddy." House stated with a smirk.

"What? I always had a set." Wilson finally said realizing what House was talking about.

"That's actually funny. For a moment there it sounded like you said you always had a set." House while chuckling a bit. It hurt to laugh but it sure felt good.

When Wilson didn't say anything, House face grew serious. "Wait, you were serious?" House asked as if he were shock.

"Yes I was." Wilson replied as he chuckled lightly at how fast his friend's face grew serious.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Wilson simply smiled. As bad as House looked at the moment, he hadn't lost his sense of humor. "You should try to get some rest." He suggested.

"Why? So you could rape me?" House joked, making himself comfortable to sleep.

"Maybe."

House shot him a look of horror and that caused Wilson to burst into laugher.

"Get out. Get out now." House demanded in a deadly tone. By this point Wilson was laughing uncontrollably.

"I was just joking." Wilson manage to say while laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was simply priceless." He added as he began to calm himself down.

"Don't scare me like that. And it wasn't funny so you can shut up." House said in a serious tone.

"Oh yes it was." Wilson replied still high from his laughing. "But on a serious note, you should really get some rest."

"Okay but if you even try to touch me the wrong--" Wilson cut House off by his laughter. "Wilson this isn't funny. I will punch you in your face." House threathened.

"Sorry." Wilson said between his chuckles.

"And shut up. I'm trying to get some rest here."

Wilson had manage to to settle his self down back into the chair next to House's bed. It didn't take House long to fall into a deep sleep session. Wilson sat there and looked at his friend. The accident must have tooken a lot out of him. Wilson was happy that House had woken up because it was a step forward to getting their hands around Lucas's neck.

Things were about to get a bit out of hand.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what do you guys thought of it. **


	8. Author's note

Hey what's up everybody? I'm not gonna give you guys an excuse for not updating this story but am sorry. If anyone is still interested in reading this story, then I'll continue it. I have a whole different direction for this fic. It's completely different from what I had originally planned and I think you guys would like it. So let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok you guys wanted it to continue, well here you go. **_  


* * *

He was laying flat on his back on the floor of his apartment. He had a massive headache and he was sweating hard. He felt as if his entire body was on fire. As if someone had poured gasoline all over him and lit a match. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open. He turned his head to side and tried to focus on the object that was lying next to his head. When his vision finally became clear, he realized that he was staring at an empty bottle of Scotch. Suddenly he heard the sound foot steps coming from down the hall and they were coming closer and closer. He managed to turn his entire body over so that he'd be lying on his stomach. The closer the sound approached, the louder it seemed to be. The sound stopped when a pair of black boots came into full view in front of him. _

_"Hello House."_

_House froze as he heard the sound of a familiar voice. The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders helping him up towards his couch. House groan as his eyes came in contact with the bright lights of his living room. And then he saw him. Lucas. _

_"House, you don't look so good." Lucas said with smirk on his face. House decided not to verbalize a respond. Instead, he was trying to look calm on the surface. He had his eyes set on Lucas, watching him as he surveyed his living room. _

_"I don't know why you're here. I mean, you and Wilson have a very nice place." He paused to meet House's cold stare. "Me and Lisa were gonna move in there, but pretty sure you knew that."_

_House still remained silent. He was hurting all over and he was a bit shock that man who recently tried to kill him was standing couple of feet away from him. "What do you want, Lucas?" He managed to ask._

_Lucas's smirk advanced into grin. "You know exactly what I want. I want you and Wilson gone so I can have Lisa to myself." He replied, like it was easy to do such a thing._

_"I always knew you were smart, but I honestly didn't think you were crazy. Do you realize how stupid your plan sounds?"_

_The last part of House's statement took the grin off Lucas's face. But before had he even had a chance to reply, House continued. "I mean, you honestly think Cuddy is going to stay with you after you what you did to me and Wilson? Am pretty sure she doesn't even trust you anymore. Come on, how screwed up are you?" House questioned him._

_"Screwed up? Look who's talking." Lucas countered._

_"I know am screwed up. I'm the most screwed up person in the world." House paused to take a look at the empty bottle of Scotch on the floor. "But I think your problem is -"_

_"No, my problem is you!" Lucas exclaimed, cutting him off._

_"That's good to know." House said in a sarcastic tone. "But maybe I'm not your problem."_

_Lucas scoffed. "Really? If you weren't here, I wouldn't have to worry -"_

_"You wouldn't have to worry about Cuddy falling into my arms because you weren't man enough to handle her." House stated, while smirking a bit. For a moment, he saw the fire burning in Lucas's eyes._

_"You do know I can kill you at any giving moment, right?"_

_"You already tried once. What's stopping you now?" _

_At this point, Lucas was beyond angry. "Nothing is stopping me." Lucas said in a deadly tone._

_"Okay, am guessing you have some type of weapon on you. Go head, finish the job you started. I'm not living for anything anyways." House stated. Lucas then pulled out his gun and pointed it at House._

_"Come on, shoot me."_

_"You think I won't do it!" Lucas yelled at him, gripping the gun more tightly in his hand._

_"I think you'll bitch up." _

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah. Now I said shoot me."_

_Lucas slowly lowered his gun. Wait, this isn't right. It wasn't supposed to end this way. House was not supposed to beg him to end his life. _

_"No. Not like this." _

_"See, I knew you'd bitch up." House said while chuckling. "You don't have what it takes to pull the trigger. I wonder how Cuddy manages to deal with you. You're nothing but a boy in a grown man's body. If you can't pull the trigger, I can only imagine Cuddy's frustration while being in bed with you."_

_That did the trick. Whatever patience Lucas had in him was gone. He aimed right for his chest._

_Bang!_

_House sucked in a sharp breath. He could feel himself fading away quickly into the blackness. It didn't take long for him to see nothing all. He was gone. _

House woke up on the couch grasping for air. His grip on the bottle of Scotch tightens. He looked around the loft to see if Lucas was there. It seemed like there was nobody there but him. He let out a sigh of relief as he settled back down on the couch. It was the fourth time he dreamt he had gotten himself killed. It's been a week since he was released from the hospital and he spent the entire week drinking. The pain in his leg had become unbearable. He didn't want to go back on Vicodin. He didn't want to become an addict again. So he decided he was just going to drink the pain away. But he only did it when Wilson wasn't in sight because he knew he would stop him.

House took a look at the bottle that was in his hand. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help it. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip. He wasn't feeling like himself, but can you blame him? The pain was worst, there's a guy who wants him dead, and most importantly he hadn't spoken nor seen to the woman who he loved in over a week. Maybe this whole situation was his fault after all. If he hadn't hired Lucas last year, all of this probably wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be in so much pain right now and Cuddy would be in his arms too. But no, he just had to hire him. Was he hurting himself on purpose?

"House?"

House jumped at the sound of the voice. In the process, the bottle that was in his hand had fallen to the floor, causing it to break into many pieces. _Damn, when did Wilson get here?_ House questioned himself.

"House, what the hell!" Wilson yelled when he saw broken pieces of glass and Scotch on the floor. "Please don't tell me you were drinking." Wilson said, hoping that House would tell him no. But he knew he was going to say yes.

"Yeah." House replied as he sat up. There was no point in hiding this away from Wilson anymore. He got caught in the act.

"How long have this been going on?" Wilson asked, searching for answers.

"Since the day I got out of the hospital." House mumbled. He was looking everywhere but Wilson's direction. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Why?" Wilson demand as he stared down at his friend. "Dammit, why?" He asked again when House didn't answer him.

"It helps with the pain."

"House, you should have told me. I would've written you a prescription." Wilson said with a sigh. He made his way down the hall to get the broom and the mop. After he was done cleaning the mess, he went back to House.

"House talk to me because am worried. You haven't said much since you got out the hospital. And now I've caught you drinking." Wilson was really worried. House looked like he had gone through hell and came back.

House took a minute or two before answering him. He decided to tell him the truth now because he knew Wilson would keep asking him till he got the truth. "The pain in my leg has gotten worst, there a man who's trying to kill me, sleepless nights, and..." House started to explain but drifted off.

"And?"

"I miss her." House mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for Wilson to hear. "When I think of her, I feel a different type of pain. Honestly, I think am losing my mind."

For a moment, Wilson felt bad for him. But damn, it's always the same with these two. Is it that hard to tell someone you love them? But hey, that's what happens when you're dealing with two people that are both stubborn and powerful. With all of this madness going on, it's hard to focus only on that one issue.

"Okay. Um, one thing at a time." Wilson said, while forming a plan inside his head. "Okay first, you're gonna go talk to her." Wilson said, trying to come up with the next step. House had opened his mouth to object but Wilson stopped him. "No. You're gonna do it. Am tired of hearing the same thing from the both of you. It's making me go crazy. It's time to put an end to this now."

House decided not to say anything. Wilson did have a point, this thing between them has been going on long enough. "After you do that, you'll only have to worry about Lucas. Hopefully this investigation will be over soon. And maybe, _just maybe_ things can go back to normal." Wilson said, sighing as he sat down next to House.

"Till then, stop drinking please."

House simply just nodded. Both men sat facing forward, momentarily lost in their own thoughts.

"Wanna watch TV?" House offered, finally breaking the silence as he turned his head to face Wilson.

Wilson turned to face him. He stared at him for little bit before answering.

"Sure."

* * *

**Whatcha think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for wait guys but school starts in less than two weeks for me and am not half done with shopping. I'm a bit nervous about posting this chapter. It's a bit short but I got everything down though. Enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

Darkness, thunder, and lighting were the theme of outside. They also went along perfect with the fear inside of him. He had manage to avoid both Wilson and Cuddy through out the entire day. He didn't want to hear Wilson asking him "Did you to talk to her yet?", and he didn't want to see Cuddy because he didn't what he was going to say to her. But there he was, standing in front of her office door watching her as she worked. He stood there for about 5 minutes just watching her as he tried to decide whether he should go in or not. He could tell this situation was effecting her just as much as it was effecting him. And he blamed himself for it. Finally gaining enough courage, he opened the door and walked into her office.

Cuddy shot her head up when she heard the door close. She was surprise to find House standing there. She stopped everything she was doing because she could tell he wanted to tell her something important.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." He greeted her back.

"Um, why are you here so late?" She asked.

"I could easily ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be with -"

"I asked my sister to watch her for a few days. I didn't want her to be around while all of this was occurring." She answered, while cutting him off.

House simply just nodded his head as he took a seat on her couch. _This is gonna be way more harder than I thought_, he thought. He didn't know exactly how he wanted to start off the conversation he wanted to have with her.

Cuddy stared at House from her position behind her desk. She could tell he had a lot on his mind. She knew sooner or later they'd have to talk, but truth is she didn't know what she was going to say to him.

"I'm sorry." He said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for. Am the one who should be apologizing." She told him as she went to go take a seat next to him. She wasn't expecting him to say that. He had nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't his fault.

"But I cost you another relationship and now all of this." He mumbled to himself.

"Actually, you saved me from a relationship." She said, chuckling a bit. "And it's not your fault that I'm part of this. It's my fault, I dragged myself into this. And to be honest, I dragged you into this too and am sorry for that." Cuddy said while staring down at her hands that were in her lap.

"But if I hadn't interfered in beginning, none of this would've happen." House told her as he stared down at the floor.

Cuddy wanted to him that he didn't know that for sure but he spoke again. "I should have accepted the fact that you wanted to move on." He said in a whisper.

Cuddy turned to stare at him. She was surprise at how honest he was being. She decided it only fair for her to do the same thing. It was time for him to know how she really felt.

"My relationship with Lucas wasn't going to last for long anyways. It may seemed like I was happy, but I really wasn't. I felled in love with an idea, I wasn't in love with him." She admitted.

That was enough to get House's attention. He lifted his head up to look at her only to discover that she was already staring at him.. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"By being in that relationship, I realize I was losing two of my closest friends. And I didn't want that to happen. I was only lying to myself." She explained. "And to you." She added.

House didn't know what to say. He just sat there and stared at her in disbelief. "I was afraid. And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past few months."

House nodded and then hanged his head as he reviewed the past few months in his head. This conversation certainly had not gone the way he had planned. Feeling uncomfortable, he got up to leave. But he stopped when she spoke again.

"That night at the dance, did you mean it? Were you going to call me?" She asked him.

House could have swore his heart stopped beating at that moment. He was surprise that she asked him that. Of course he was going to call her, why wouldn't he? He sat back down next to her. He wanted to tell her yes but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it.

When he didn't say anything, Cuddy hung her head in shame. Maybe she shouldn't have ask. She should've just left the matter alone. She got up to go back to her desk but stopped when she felt his hand grab hers. She turned back to look down at him.

With her hand still in his, he stood up. He placed his cane on the arm of the couch and turned to face her. Since he couldn't find the words to answer her question, he decided he was going to do something he always wanted to do. He took a step closer to her and stared deeply in her blue eyes.

Cuddy was trying to figure out what he was doing. The look in his eyes was one she'd never seen before. But before she could finish her thoughts, House leaned in slowly and placed his lips on hers.

He took her bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled softly on it. After a few seconds, he pulled away to stare into her eyes. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed her. And the look the that was on her face was one he had only seen in his dreams. "Does that answer your question?" House asked in a whisper.

Cuddy stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes before answering his. "Yes." She replied as she brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down to feel his lips on hers again. Both lost themselves in the kiss when House wrapped his arms around her waist.

To bad none of them noticed Lucas standing on the other side of the clinic watching them with angry eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was trying to get rid House but instead he was watching him kiss _his_ Lisa. Unable to continue to watch, Lucas stormed out the hospital and went back to his car. His plan was backfiring on him big time. He did all that work for nothing. He wanted Lisa for himself but instead he sent her straight into House's arms. "Dammit!" Lucas said as he slammed his hand against his car. He then opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. The image of House with his tongue down his Lisa's throat made his stomach turn. He had to think of something fast.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Kinda short, I know and am sorry for that. I hope I didn't do too bad with the Huddy talk. The next chapter will be up by Friday or Saturday.  
**

**Also, am working on something titled "Bittersweet". It's a story that involves Stacy and and of course Huddy. I haven't decided how long it'll be yet but it'll be up soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ugh sorry. Had a very stressful weekend but I'm all good now after seeing the Huddy promo more that 50 times today XD  
**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Wilson demand as soon as House walked in through the door.

"With Cuddy." House answered as he took off his jacket and then made his way over to the couch.

Wilson already had his mouth open but immediately closed it when he heard House's answer. Honestly, he was expecting him to be at some local bar or something.

"You could have called you know."

"Didn't cross my mind."

Wilson decided to just ignore him as he took a seat next to him. "I take it the talk went well." Wilson said, changing the subject.

"Yup." He replied.

"Well that's good."

"I kissed her."

"Wait, what?" Wilson asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"I kissed Cuddy." House said with a small satisfied smile on his face.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a talk."

"Got that right."

"Care to share?"

* * *

The next morning, Cuddy was in her office doing the usual. Filling out paperwork, reviewing complaints against House...House. Just the thought of him made her smile. Yesterday he kissed her. His lips were so soft and warm on hers. She had to admit, that was probably the best kiss she had ever experienced in her life. After everything that had happened, she wondered where they stood. Were they finally ready to take that next step? But with everything that's going on, it made it bit difficult to tell. Of course she wanted a relationship with House, but right now she really wanted Lucas behind bars.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Cuddy said.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. Hope you don't mind me stopping by so early." Officer Carter said as he shook her hand.

"No not at all. Please, have a seat."

"Well then, let's get today started." He said, as he sat down.

"Please tell you guys have found a way to put an end to this madness." Ever since this whole thing started, she hadn't had a decent night of sleep and she was pretty sure it was starting to show.

"Well, we are assuming the fact that he's a P.I., he's probably watching you guys." He said, stating the obvious.

"Which wouldn't be a shocker if he was." Cuddy replied.

"Right. Which is why I'm going to need you to tell me what you've been up to during the past week. We're approaching this in a different way." He said, making sure she understood him. "The guy is unpredictable. He's been quiet for a week now and that's weird. We figured if he's watching you, then maybe you might have done something that could possibly trigger him to react in a negative way." He explained.

That hit Cuddy hard. She been knew that there was a possibility he'd probably be watching her. But she wondered if Lucas had seen her and House kissing yesterday. "Okay." Cuddy agreed.

"Have you done anything that would cause him to react?" He asked.

"Um, well, Dr. House and I came to an understanding." She admitted, hoping that he knew what she was talking about. When he smiled at her, she knew that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Well that's interesting." He replied, still smiling. "That's defiantly something that would trigger the guy. But this can go two ways though. It's either he goes after Dr. House again or..."

"Me." She finished his sentence.

"And since we don't want neither to happen, we'll be keeping an eye on the both of you. So if he decides to make a move, we'll be right there to take him." He told her.

"We just want all of this to be over with it." Cuddy sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about. We got this under control and we're gonna put an end to it." He reassured her.

"I hope you guys do."

"Trust me, we do. And when all of this is over, you can finally sleep peacefully." He said with a smile.

"How did you-" Cuddy started to ask but stopped when he gave her a "It Doesn't Take A Genius" look.

"We'll keep you updated. Later on today me and my partner will come back here to explain to you exactly what we're going to do." He said as he stood up.

"Okay I'll be here."

"All right then, enjoy the rest of day."

"Same to you."

"Thanks, good bye." And with that, he turned and left.

* * *

It was around noon when Cuddy made her way down to the cafeteria. After Officer Carter left, she spent the whole morning running the hospital taking care of things her employees couldn't do. As she was paying for her lunch, she spotted Wilson and House at a table near by.

"Mind if I join?" She asked when she got to their table. Both men shot their heads up and stared at her. They were little surprise to find her standing there. House then moved over so she could sit next him.

"How are you?" Wilson asked.

"Am okay I guess. What about you?"

"I can't really complain." Wilson replied.

"And you?" She asked, turning her attention to House.

"Am fine." House answered. Cuddy simply nodded. For moment, they all just sat there in silence as they ate their lunch.

"Officer Carter came by today." Cuddy said, breaking the silence.

"What did he say?" Wilson asked.

"They think Lucas is watching us."

"Not a shocker." House said.

"True." Wilson added.

"So he asked me if I might have done anything that would set him off." Cuddy told them.

That got both Wilson and House's attention. House turned his head to face Cuddy but he just stared at her because he really didn't know what to say.

"You don't think he saw two, do you?" Wilson asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Cuddy replied as she stared at her salad.

"It's possible though." House added.

"I know. That's why Officer Carter said they'll be keeping an eye on both of us."

"We'll keep an eye on you too. I really don't like the idea of you being alone." House told her.

"Yeah am with House on this one. We're here for you if you need us." Wilson said. All his anger towards her had completely fade away during the past few days. The only thing he cared about was the safety of his two friends.

Cuddy simply just smiled at them. At that moment, the only thing mattered to her was fact that all of them were on good terms with each other again.

* * *

Lucas had thought of many plans but in the end, none of them were good enough. _So this is how it feels to be defeated_, Lucas thought. At this point, there nothing he could do to get Lisa back. Everyone knew that he was responsible for the whole thing. It was just a matter time before the cops had figured it all out. He made huge mistake and that mistake was going after House in the first place. For some reason, he just felt threaten by him. He was afraid that Lisa would realize that it was House she was really in love with it. So he did all he could to get rid of him, but he end up getting rid of her instead. Things were just fine and he ruined it all. There was nothing he could do, he lost the war. But for some reason he felt the urge to see her one more time before of all of this ends.

* * *

**Only a few more chapters left. Am trying to finish this story before school starts but I don't think that's going to be possible. Review plz :)**


End file.
